1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sealing structure using a metal gasket designed to seal a mating face of an engine body. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a seal that can be positioned between an assembled cylinder and cylinder body combination.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine body of an engine used in small watercraft typically comprises multiple case members or components that are secured together to define at least a portion of the engine. Two of those components are the cylinder head and the cylinder body. The cylinder head and the cylinder body are joined together at a mating face. A sealing structure can be provided at the mating face to reduce the likelihood that coolant or cooling water will enter into the combustion system (See JP-A-2005-325885, for example).
The sealing structure can comprise a metal gasket that is positioned along the mating surfaces of the cylinder head and the cylinder body. The metal gasket can be made from a stainless thin-plate base member with a rubber layer formed on its surface. The metal gasket also can have a protruding bead that is formed on an area along a periphery of a cooling water passage. The protruding bead is pressed between the cylinder head and the cylinder body such that a tight seal around the cooling water passage can be formed by the protruding bead. Thus, cooling water is less likely to seep from the cooling water passage into the combustion system or the like.